


Again

by Aviss



Series: Breaking [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya is all soft unspoiled skin and regal composure, dark hair surrounding his head like a halo and even darker eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

**Again**

Byakuya is all soft unspoiled skin and regal composure, dark hair surrounding his head like a halo and even darker eyes, almost black with desire. Even in that state he is composed--not allowing a flush to mar the perfect whiteness of his skin or a moan to fall from his glistening lips.

He is graceful even in his abandon.

Ichigo feels clumsy next to him, he always has; all rough hands and eager lips trying to elicit a response from the cold man submitting to his ministrations.

He fails; he always does.

Ichigo is patient in the beginning, trailing soft kisses down the neck, the chest, capturing the nipples in his mouth and biting gently, knowing the exact pressure to apply and how to touch the body offered to him.

Byakuya arches up when the right spot is touched or kissed, his body moving almost of its own accord to get more contact, more feeling but his face remains calm and his breath quiet, the only sign of his enjoyment his straining erection.

It never fails to amaze and irritate Ichigo that he is unable to make Byakuya lose control, no matter how hard he tries. And he does try, his gentleness fading in the wake of his annoyance, his touch becoming bolder, his nails and teeth coming into play attempting to get through force the response he failed to get before.

Ichigo knows it’s not going to work either. It doesn’t.

It’s frantic and messy from then on, all restraint forgotten when Ichigo parts Byakuya’s thighs and positions himself entering him forcefully and pounding into him, his lips latching on the elegant neck, biting with enough force to leave marks that will need to be covered with the scarf. Again.

Byakuya thrust up to meet him with equal force, pain and pleasure plainly written on his face, his breath quickening at last, the silence finally broken by a strangled moan and a soft curse, his eyes closing.

He doesn’t open them until they’re done, the sticky evidence of their activities cooling on his belly while Ichigo puts his clothes back on in silence, feeling empty and determined to never come here again, to never submit to this again.

He knows he will, though, because the next time might be the one when Byakuya will look at him and see _him_, will want his gentleness instead of his strength.

So he’ll do it again, and again, and again--until one of them breaks.


End file.
